Get a double dose of Kids Weekend on 9TV this September
Published: Sun, August 31, 2014 Spend quality time with your children with Kids Weekend on 9TV! Let them watch the shows we loved when we were young, as well as enjoy the latest animé smash hits. Kids Weekend on 9TV: Sesame Street, Care Bears and Strawberry Shortcake, Beware Batman and Young Justice, Pokemon: XY, Pop Pixie, Trolla, Ben 10: Alien Force and The Simpsons Empress Schuck, the freshest face on Philippine TV, is 9TV's Kids Weekend video jock (VJ) as the kiddie wrap aka kids jock. Exclusively and especially for cartoons and animés loving kids and kids at heart. Play and sing along with your favorite Muppet on Sesame Street, learn about the importance of friendship with the American Greetings’ Care Bears and Strawberry Shortcake. And watch as DC Comics' Beware the Batman and Young Justice, and the hit anime Pokémon fight evil to save the world. For teen girls Pop Pixie and Trollz, some action-packed alien in Ben 10: Alien Force and the family toons like The Simpsons. Filipino kids will surely play with the Pinoy children's educational shows Batibot and Penpen de Sarapen with the characters. Catch Kids Weekend on 9TV every Saturday from 7am to 12:30pm and Sunday mornings from 7am to 9am. 9TV is seen on free TV-9 Manila RPN - TV-9, Cebu RPN – TV9, Davao RPN – TV-9, Zamboanga RPN – TV-5 Baguio RPN – TV-12, Bacolod RPN – TV-8; Cable TV thru Sky Cable - Channel 14 (Metro Manila) Sky Cable – Channel 6 (Cebu, Davao, Bacolod, Iloilo and Baguio), Destiny Cable – Channel 14, Cablelink Channel 14, Cignal – Channel 10. Connect and engage with 9TV through web, 9news.ph, Twitter (@9tvph), Facebook (facebook.com/9tvph) and Instagram (@9tvph). At the early months since the launch of the new station as the newest Philippine TV sensation, 9TV became the third station to received higher ratings from Kantar Media/TNS Philippines survey. 9TV turned into good-start moment in televisions today. A lot of fresh and new programs are shown in this station. 'RPN: Leading the Way (1997)' : RPN is leading the way in quality primetime programming! : Television: : TV-9 Manila : TV-12 Baguio : TV-13 Dagupan : TV-9 Laoag : TV-9 Tuguegarao : TV-7 Bayombong : TV-5 Palawan : TV-10 Iriga : TV-2 Legazpi : TV-4 Iloilo : TV-8 Bacolod : TV-7 Dumaguete : TV-9 Cebu : TV-5 Tacloban : TV-5 Cagayan de Oro : TV-9 Ozamiz : TV-5 Zamboanga : TV-5 Dipolog : TV-5 Pagadian : TV-4 Butuan : TV-4 Surigao : TV-9 Davao : TV-10 Cotabato : TV-7 General Santos : Radio Stations as Radyo Ronda: : DZBS-AM 1368 kHz Baguio : DZRL-AM 639 kHz Batac : DZTG-AM 612 kHz Tuguegarao : DZKI-AM 1332 kHz Iriga : DYKW-AM 936 kHz Binagbagan : DYKB-AM 1404 kHz Bacolod : DYKC-AM 675 kHz Cebu : DXKO-AM 1368 kHz Cagayan de Oro : DXXX-AM 1008 kHz Zamboanga : DXKD-AM 1053 kHz Dipolog : DXKP-AM 1377 kHz Pagdian : DXKS-AM 1080 kHz Surigao : DXKT-AM 1071 kHz Davao : DXDX-AM 639 kHz General Santos : RADIO PHILIPPINES NETWORK, INC. : Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. : Telephone Numbers: (632) 931 8645 to 88 : Telefax: (632) 931-4642. P.O. Box 1674. : Sales and Marketing Tel No.: 915-4948-49 / 915-7561-917 4661-47 to 231